


Day 218

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [218]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [218]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 218

Luka carried a crate full of gears up from Gerav’s basement and dumped them in the cart. Her new boss was constructing some technological marvel for the festival. One that would earn some extra money for the Carta. It was meant to be a clockwork automaton that would play chess against any challenger and win. Once it was set up, anyone could pay a sovereign (or more if they were feeling lucky) to challenge the ‘Mechanical Rivaini.’ The winner would get the pot. It was something the Gerav had been working on for years but Raghatan had not allowed him to put the time and attention in that he would have needed to get it working before now. Recently, Rhagitan had been paying less and less attention to anything that didn’t involve Harra’s pet project in the Deep Roads.

Luka pulled the cart through Darktown to one of the lifts that would take the last few parts up to Lowtown. She was surprised to see Feja and Tomwise at Gerav’s tent.

“Luka,” Feja called out with a wave. “It’s good to see you. How are things with Gerav?”

“Could be worse,” Luka said. “Everyone in Harra’s team got killed in the deep roads. We’re still not talking, but I guess that might be for the best. Gerav is building a mechanical human that plays chess.”

“How does that work?” Tomwise asked. “Enchantments? A trapped spirit? The Chantry won’t like that.”

“No,” Luka said. “I don’t know how it works but it’s all clockwork, not magic.”

“Impossible,” Tomwise said. “I have to see this mechanical man.”

“One sovereign to challenge the mechanical Rivani,” Gerav said, coming out of the tent. He was just finishing up the last few adjustments and added a few of the gears Luka had brought. Luka had been practicing to help with the presentation. She was wearing a flamboyant red outfit, with brass coins sewn into the fabric.

After a nod from Gerav she went to the mechanical man. The mannequin was painted and dressed in the style of Rivain, to look more exotic and mysterious. Luka opened up the chest to show the working of the gears and the candles placed in the chest. She had no idea how the thing actually worked, but she parroted the speech Gerav had written for her.

“The Mechanical Rivaini is a complex mechanism that has learned to play chess,” she said. “Using only clockwork gears and special eye lenses of Serault glass, it will move the pieces around the board and can best any mortal mind. He is no golem or spirit, no magic controls the Mechanical Rivani. Challenge him if you dare.”

Tomwise and Feja laughed at Luka’s speech but Tomwise did hand over a sovereign to buy his challenge. Luka put the coin into a slot in the chest and the automaton sprang to life. The Mechanical Rivani looked from side to side, surveying to board before moving a pawn forwards. Tomwise started playing normally, then he started making erratic and illogical moves, trying to throw the automaton for a loop. No matter what he did, the Mechanical Rivani seemed to adapt, driving ever forwards towards victory. When it seemed hopeless for Tomwise, he started cheating, or trying to. He made an illegal move to escape check and the Mechanical Rivani moved his king back to its original position. Tomewise made another illegal move and again, the automaton returned his piece to whence it came. When the elf cheated for a third time, the automaton swept its arm across the board, clearing the pieces.

“Well I don’t have the slightest idea how the blighted thing works,” Tomwise said. “But I’ll be a nug’s uncle if it isn’t impressive.”

“A nug’s uncle,” Luka laughed, raising an eyebrow. Tomwide laughed.

“I must be spending too much time around dwarves,” he said.

“And what’s the problem with that?” Feja asked, putting on a fake scowl.

“Nothing dear,” Tomwise replied hastily. “Shall we see what other trouble we can get into?”

They bid Luka and Gerav farewell and headed off into the festival. Before long there was a huge crowd set up around the tend, with just as many people watching as playing. They went all day and no one managed to beat the Mechanical Rivani.


End file.
